Salah Paham
by Yanti Sakura Cherry
Summary: Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Merasa bersalah telah membuat gadis kesayangannya menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. [Semi Collab With Uchiha El Blake] TwoShoot / DLDR


**Salah Paham**

**[Semi Collab With Uchiha El Blake]**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance Drama**

**SasuSaku AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

Seorang gadis mungil berambut merah muda tengah menatap pemuda di depannya dengan enggan. Gadis itu merasa kecewa dan sakit hati atas apa yang telah sang pemuda perbuat padanya. Ia tak habis pikir, pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tersebut tega mengkhianatinya.

Pasalnya, siang tadi ia telah melihat kekasihnya tersebut tengah bergandengan tangan di pusat perbelanjaan dengan sosok gadis yang tak dikenalnya. Mereka tampak mesra dan serasi. Membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri dan rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Gadis mana yang tak sakit hati melihat kekasihnya bermesraan dengan gadis lain? Apakah pemuda itu sudah bosan padanya?

Ini berawal beberapa saat lalu. Ia yang awalnya berniat ingin mengajak kekasihnya itu pergi menemaninya ke pusat perbelanjaan. Namun, sang kekasih menolak secara halus, dengan alasan sudah mempunyai janji dengan sahabat di masa _junior high school_ untuk berkumpul bersama.

Jadilah ia yang hanya bisa kecewa dan sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukkannya pada sang kekasih. Karena ia tahu, sang kekasih juga tak bisa selamanya terus menemani dirinya.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi dengan Ino, sang sahabat. Kebetulan sang sahabat mempunyai hobi berbelanja, jadi tidak akan susah jika ingin mengajak gadis_ barbie _itu pergi menemaninya.

Tetapi, sebelum ia bertemu dengan sang sahabat, is malah dikejutkan dengan melihat sang kekasih tengah bermesraan bersama gadis lain.

Padahal sang kekasih menolak menemaninya tadi dengan alasan ingin berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Lalu apa yang ia lihat sekarang? Sang kekasih tengah bermesraan dengan gadis yang tak dikenalnya.

"Saki, tolong dengarkan semua penjelasanku dulu."

"Apalagi? Semua sudah jelas, bukan?"

.

.

.

.

_Gadis berambut pink sebahu terlihat tengah berdiri di depan pintu lemari pakaiannya dengan riang. Ia sedang memilih-milih pakaian mana yang sekiranya cocok untuk pergi bersama kekasih tampannya. Ia berencana mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk menemaninya ke pusat perbelanjaan ternama di kota mereka._

_Setelah selesai berpakaian, gadis itu pun segera menghubungi kekasihnya._

"_Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun … "_

"_Hn. Ada apa, Sakura?"_

"_Anno, temani aku berbelanja, ya?"_

"_Tidak bisa, Saku … "_

"_E–eh? Memangnya hari ini Sasuke-kun sibuk, ya?"_

"_Maaf, aku ada janji bersama teman-teman semasa junior high school untuk bertemu hari ini. Mungkin lain kali saja ya, Sayang?"_

_Menghela napas kecewa, Sakura pun menjawab dengan pelan._

"_Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku bersama Ino saja."_

"_Lain kali saja ya, Sayang? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini!"_

"_Iya."_

"_Hn. Aishiteru … "_

"_Jaa. Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun … "_

_Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka, gadis berambut merah muda itu bersiap-siap dan akan segera mengirim pesan pada sahabat berambut blondenya untuk menemaninya berbelanja._

"_Hh, mau tidak mau aku harus mengajak pig."_

_To: Ino-pig_

_'Lima belas menit lagi, kutunggu kau di Konoha Mall'_

_Setelah mengirim pesan demikian pada sahabatnya, gadis itu pun menyambar tas slempang pink miliknya dan melesat keluar menuju Konoha Mall._

_._

_._

_._

_Sampailah gadis berambut merah muda itu di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan ternama di kotanya. Ia masih harus menunggu sahabat cerewetnya yang katanya sedang dalam perjalanan menyusulnya._

_Sembari menunggu sahabat cerewetnya itu, Sakura pun mulai berjalan-jalan siapa tahu ada barang yang sekiranya ia sukai dan akan membelinya._

_Tetapi baru saja ia ingin memasuki salah satu toko boneka incarannya, kurang lebih lima meter di depannya, gadis itu melihat sang kekasih tengah berjalan begitu mesra dengan seorang gadis asing yang tak dikenalnya._

'_Siapa gadis itu?' batinnya gusar._

_Mencoba menguatkan perasaannya. Sakura pun menghampiri keduanya dengan pelan dan memanggil sang kekasih. Berharap apa yang dilihatnya tak seperti yang gadis itu pikirkan._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Saki?"_

_Pemuda berkemeja biru kehitaman itu berdiri kaku melihat sang kekasih tengah berdiri di depannya. Ia sungguh terkejut akan bertemu sang kekasih saat dirinya tengah bersama sahabat berambut merahnya. Dan oh shit, pasti gadisnya salah paham melihatnya tengah bergandengan tangan dengan gadis berkacamata bodoh ini._

_Mencoba bersikap tenang. Sasuke pun melepaskan tangan gadis di sebelahnya, dan menghampiri Sakura yang tengah menatapnya dengan kecewa._

"_Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya," katanya._

"_Siapa dia, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pelan._

"_Dia Karin. Temanku di junior high school dulu." Sembari menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, Sasuke mengisyaratkan gadis berkacamata bodoh di belakangnya agar maju dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sakura._

_"Dan Karin. Dia Sakura, kekasihku! Yang kuceritakan tadi," kata Sasuke lagi._

"_Hai! Aku Karin, teman si ayam bodoh ini. Salam kenal," ujar gadis berkacamata itu ramah._

"_Salam kenal," jawab Sakura pada akhirnya setelah lama terdiam._

_Sakura masih berusaha menguatkan perasaannya agar tak menangis di tempat umum seperti ini. Mengetahui fakta bahwa sang kekasih telah membohonginya demi gadis cantik berkacamata di depannya. Perasaannya sungguh campur aduk. _

_Apanya yang pergi bertemu dengan teman-teman semasa junior high schoolnya? Nyatanya sang kekasih hanya berdua saja dengan gadis berkacamata itu. Ia sungguh kecewa dan sakit hati. Kenapa sang kekasih harus berkata bohong padanya? Sungguh Sakura ingin menangis saat ini juga._

_Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Ia sungguh tidak pernah bermaksud berbohong pada Sakura. Ia berkata jujur, jika ia memang ada janji bersama teman-teman semasa junior high schoolnya untuk bertemu. Tetapi, di parkiran tadi ia bertemu Karin, jadilah dengan seenaknya gadis berkacamata bodoh itu menggandeng tangannya dan menyeretnya menuju ke tempat di mana teman-teman mereka tengah berkumpul._

_Dan apa yang Sasuke dapat sekarang? Gadis mungil kesayangannya pasti salah paham dan akan menjadi bencana besar baginya._

"_Kau Sakura, kan? Ayo ikut saja. Pasti akan seru jika kau ikut juga," kata Karin. Setelah hampir lima menit ketiganya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing._

"_Tidak! Kalian berdua saja. Aku ingin pulang, gomen." _

_Setelah berkata demikian dan menatap Sasuke sebentar dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Sakura pun berlari kencang meninggalkan keduanya._

"_Oh shit! Saki, tunggu!" teriak Sasuke mengejar Sakura. Setelah sadar sang kekasih sudah berlari kencang meninggalkannya bersama Karin._

_Meninggalkan Karin yang melongo tak mengerti melihat tingkah keduanya._

.

.

.

.

Dan di sini lah keduanya berada saat ini. Di depan kediaman keluarga Haruno. Setelah dengan susah payah Sasuke mengejar Sakura yang sudah tak terlihat lagi saat ia mengejarnya di pusat perbelanjaan tadi.

"Saki, tolong dengarkan aku."

Sasuke masih berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura. Namun, seperti para gadis pada umumnya jika sedang kesal dan sakit hati, penjelasan seperti apa pun pasti tidak akan ada gunanya.

Dan juga hati gadis itu sudah telanjur sakit. Melihat sang kekasih lebih memilih pergi bermesraan bersama gadis lain di banding dirinya, yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin berbicara padamu. Semuanya sudah jelas. Aku benci padamu, Sasuke_-kun_!" teriak Sakura pada akhirnya. Berlari masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Haruno dan menutup pintunya dengan kencang.

_Brak!_

Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Merasa bersalah telah membuat gadis kesayangannya menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Karena Sasuke tahu, pasti Sakura di dalam sana sedang menangis karena ulahnya.

"Aaarrrggghhh … bodoh!" teriaknya frustrasi.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Hallo ini Yan bawa fict collab with** Uchiha El Blake** hihi maaf ea kalo gaje 🙈🙈

Chap duanya ga janji cepet soalnya dia yg nulis hehe😂😂

Okay dech segini aja dulu maaf kalo ancur tp tetep krisarnya ea _minna 😘😘_


End file.
